


Waking Up in Vegas

by miashlinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gamble, Homophobia, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Orgy, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Sex Work, Suicide, Transphobia, Violence, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miashlinn/pseuds/miashlinn
Summary: A punk. That’s what Tooru was thinking when he saw him for the first time. No happiness was allowed to his bitter-sweet face with scowling eyebrows. Unlike himself, that boy in front of him was looking like an actual disaster. Blood dried, stucked everywhere of his body. His arms were injured, maybe too much that he was trembling. So he looked the boy in pain. Seeing his spiky hair and beautiful eyes, made Tooru terrible, he swallowed.  If he can’t make a move then it would be late like always and this kid wasn’t deserved it. Finally held his brown hair and took a deep breathe.“Hello, I’m Tooru. Can you hold my hand? I can save you.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 8





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It’s been so long since i wrote my last fanfiction. I don’t know, maybe 3 years? But here i am with Iwaoi. They are my favourite characters from Haikyuu so i thought maybe i could write something about them. Honestly, any clues about how it’s gonna be since i don’t fluently speak English and for the record, so nervous about the situation as well. Before you start reading, please read these warnings which maybe including something i forget to add. 
> 
> This story contains Violence, Drugs, Drug Addiction, Gamble, Dirty Language, Sex, Prostitution, Injury, Death, Suicide, Orgy, Depression, Panic Attack, Assault, Murder, Assassination, Self Harm, Side Character Deaths, Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Child Abuse, Homophobia, Mental Ilness, Transphobia and Sexism. 
> 
> If you are sensitive about any of these, i recommend you not to read. Thank you.
> 
> Sincerely, Miashlinn.

Oikawa woke up with his rumbling stomach. He didn’t eat anything regular for two days and alcohol stayed in his body from last night is hella above that he can take, he wanted to puke. After looked his face in the dirty mirror straightly when he finally went to the bathroom with the hope if he can find some pills, then mumbled; “Fuck.” But he couldn’t blame himself, when he was born to be a disaster after all. 

Water fell into the sink, he looked to the shower and thanked to himself that he don’t wanna drown himself anymore.

(Story is in progress. I will update it as soon as i finish the first chapter. Stay tuned!)


End file.
